objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Geometry Dash OreoMaster
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for making an edit to the Object Whodunnit page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! AnthonyBFDI (talk) 08:42, November 24, 2014 (UTC) AnthonyBFDI (talk) 08:42, November 24, 2014 (UTC) will be watching you, so before editing, read the rules or you will be blocked! Continue to read fanfics or character pages on so you will know the characters from BFDI/II. If you like object shows, click here->http://battlefordreamisland.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_for_Dream_Island_Wiki for the BFDI wiki! Come to chat. We are still RPing.--Hey, this is Pen! Pen's Mailbox 18:08, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Peeradon keep editing Bfdi is the best's camp. Vv cephei a (talk) 10:16, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Hey Geometry Dash OreoMaster, want to join my camp? Vv cephei a (talk) 16:41, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Duh I will eat you Cloudy! (talk) 16:54, October 3, 2015 (UTC) IM BACK and this time i have the dank memes on my side Geometry Dash OreoMaster (talk) 20:13, October 3, 2015 (UTC) signature test spicing up your life since november 2014 (talk) 16:18, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Campsworld is cancelled right? Unicornicopia170 (talk) 23:29, October 14, 2015 (UTC) The Color Challenge! Camp is back, do the challenge. Illuminati is the best (talk) 18:07, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Happy birthday I'm a stalker Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 06:13, April 29, 2016 (UTC) objectskirmishepisodefour_ that's right it's still going here's an excerpt "Cookie: Wow, Frying Pan, I never knew you ran a diner! Candle: Yeah, and the food here is amazing! Frying Pan: Thanks. It's nice to know that someone supports me. Firework: So... what's going on? Cookie: Ribbon asked to join the alliance. I didn't let her in. Firework: W-why not? She's a good person! Cookie: Ribbon's just... silent. I don't think she's ever said a word apart from her conversation to me. Candle: Oh... I see why you didn't let her in. '-Ribbon enters.-' Cookie: Hey, Ribbon! Ribbon: Oh, hey! Candle: So, how've you been? Ribbon: Eh, pretty good, actually. Brownie should be here in a sec. '-Brownie enters.-' Brownie: Here I am! Heheh... I've never been to this place before. How is it? Ribbon: Oh, it's amazing! Candle: You'll love every single thing they have here! Brownie: Heh, well, I'm glad you want me to try something new. I've never took the time to go out into the open and explore the world like this... I'm glad I finally got that opportunity. Candle: Me too. And you know what? You don't have to be so silent anymore! Just, be more open! That's all you need to do! ... Cookie: You'll get the hang of it. I know you will. '-Spearmint enters.-' Candle: Oh boy, here comes the girl who complains about literally everything she sees. Spearmint: Firework. Firework: H-huh? Spearmint: We need to talk. Firework: B-but- Spearmint: Right now. ... Firework: Fine..." The Color Challenge! Camp Reboot Do the challenge in my camp, or else, you're gonna have your first strike. I am a star with fur illuminatis arund me. ;) (talk) 13:31, July 12, 2016 (UTC) Alright, you have time to do the challenge, time ends tommorow at 05:00 AM (UTC), if you don't do the challenge, STRIKE! I am a star with fur illuminatis arund me. ;) (talk) 18:09, July 12, 2016 (UTC)